


Oy to the World!

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [71]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought of a million things to ask Santa for.  I admit to really wanting to challenge him.  I didn’t want to let him off easy.  But in the end I just asked for what I truly wanted.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oy to the World!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. It’s my 99th Thicker than Water story, which floors me. I started it last December for the holiday but I guess the characters weren't ready to tell the story yet. Bits and pieces came over the past few weeks and now it’s finally done.

She woke up but had no idea what time it was. The house was so quiet that Emily could hear the light rain falling outside of Jason’s bedroom window. The occasional car also drove by. It was ridiculous to be awake now considering she and Jason didn’t get to bed until after 2am. They were up late with Hotch, Megan, and Morgan wrapping gifts and cooking some of Christmas dinner. 

They made a little party out of it after JJ and the little ones went to bed. Spencer was the last one up, which was rare. He was always punctual when it came to his bedtime. Tonight was an exception to his self-imposed rule…Christmas Eve was family time. So as Emily was cleaning up after _The Best Christmas Pageant Ever_ , she was surprised to hear his voice behind her.

“ _Emily?”_

_“Hey kiddo.” She turned and smiled. “Is everything OK?”_

_“I told Santa what I want for Christmas. It’s now or never.”_

_“How do you think he’ll do?”_

_“I don't know.” Spencer shrugged. “This is a little bigger than a chemistry set or a new schoolbag. But I promise it’s not world peace.”_

_“Yeah, that’s too big to put under the Christmas tree. You better get to sleep though because Santa skips over the houses where the kids are awake.”_

_“He does? I'm learning more and more about Santa everyday.”_

_Spencer rushed to give her a hug and kiss before going upstairs. Emily couldn’t help but smile as she went back to cleaning the kitchen. She wanted so much for him to get what he asked for. She didn’t know what it was and Jason didn’t either. Maybe Dave did; he dropped off a bunch of stuff last week with the kids’ names on it. This wasn’t just about believing in Santa; Spencer really needed this._

_“Do I really have to wait an hour to eat those cookies?” Morgan asked._

_Emily laughed, looking at him leaning in the doorway._

_“I don’t know how you even have room left for cookies.” She said._

_“I'm a growing boy…there's always room.”_

_“Well you have to wait. I can't trust that Ashley will go to sleep right away. You don't even know wrath until an eight year old catches you eating Santa’s snacks. You can wrap more gifts to pass the time.”_

_“They just smell so good.”_

_“You're worse than Kitty at suppertime.” Jason replied. He laughed as he walked into the kitchen._

_“Nice, I'm getting compared to the cat. I’ll go upstairs and get my gifts.”_

_“Good plan.” Emily was still laughing_.

Dammit, now she had to go to the bathroom. There was no going back to sleep with her bladder complaining the way it was. Emily crept out of bed so she wouldn’t disturb Jason. On the way to the bathroom she looked at the clock and saw it was 6:19. That was definitely too early to be awake. 

She used the bathroom before poking her head into Spencer and Ashley’s room. They were still asleep but that might not last past the next hour or so. Jason already told the family no presents before 9am. They knew they’d be up late and it was going to be a long day. Emily would prefer not to be completely dead on her feet at the end of it.

“Where did you go?” Jason murmured, wrapping his arms around her when she got back into bed.

“Shh, go back to sleep. It’s really early.”

“Is anyone awake?”

“Other than you, no. I peeked in on Spencer and Ashley…visions of sugarplums are still dancing in their heads.”

“Good.” Jason kissed her forehead. “You think Santa brought you what you wanted?”

“I have all I want right here.” Emily replied, cuddling closer.

Jason smiled. His eyes were closed but he still pulled Emily’s sleep shirt over her head. Then he held her as close as he could.

“Mmm, now I have what I want too.”

“You're a sweet talker.” She kissed his lips. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm hmm.” 

Jason was already halfway there. Feeling Emily’s breasts pressed on side and rubbing her bare back, he fell into a comfortable, dream-filled sleep.

***

There was paper everywhere. There was paper, bows, tags, and any other Christmas accessory that you could think of. There was the excited squeals of happy kids, the whoops of teenagers, and the laughter of family. Megan was overwhelmed as she didn’t expect gifts from Hotch’s family. She was happy that Jason had extended an invitation in addition to both Hotch and Emily doing the same.

But they didn’t just have her there, they bought her things. She and Hotch had been dating for almost a year. The family all knew her well and liked her. Emily put her arm around the blonde, pulling her into a hug when Megan nearly cried over the journal that Spencer bought for her. It was red leatherette, had her name on it, and came with a pen.

“I love it.” she hugged Spencer. “I really, really love it.”

“Merry Christmas, Megan.” The ten year old turned cranberry when she kissed him.

“Hey Spencer, you're all red now!” Ashley exclaimed.

“Open another gift, Ashley.” Hotch handed her a big package.

Her blue eyes were wide as she tore the paper off. It was a giant cat condo/play land.

“Oh my God, yay!” she cheered. “I asked Santa for this! He got me what I asked for!”

“It’s pretty cool.” Morgan grinned as he opened his gift from Hotch. It was a Chicago Bears cap. “Woo! Thanks Hotch, this is awesome!”

“Man hug?” Hotch asked, standing and opening his arms.

“Why not, it’s Christmas.”

Morgan hugged him tight and then punched his arm. Both boys laughed.

“You should open our gift, Emily.” Megan said, handing her a gift bag. “If I left Mr. Hotchner to his own devices it would've been a gift card.”

“Well that’s scary since I sent Jason out with him.”

“You're going to love Jason’s gift.” Hotch replied, dimples showing.

Emily moved the tissue paper and pulled out a leather bound copy of The Complete Works of Jane Austen.

“Oh wow, this is so awesome. Thanks so much you guys. I was just…”

Emily was interrupted by the joyous squeal of Penelope Garcia. She began dancing all around. Her happiness even brought Jason out of the kitchen. He was making breakfast casserole for nine, no easy feat.

“Santa got me exactly what I wanted. I can't believe it but yes!”

“What is it, PG?” JJ was holding the new backpack she got.

“It's material; I got the pink sparkling stuff and red velvet. It’s exactly what I wanted. I'm gonna make so much cool stuff with this.”

“I'm glad it makes you happy.” Jason replied smiling at her.

“I'm the happiest kid ever.” Penelope was still dancing. “Santa rocks! I told you guys.”

Emily laughed as she reached under the tree for another gift with her name on it. They all promised not to go overboard with presents and such. Just by sheer volume there would be many gifts to open and enjoy. The first one she got her hands on happened to be a little heavy.

“Heft is a good sign.” JJ said smiling.

“I don't know if heft is a word.” Morgan replied.

“Hey Spencer?” JJ called her little brother. “Is heft a word?”

“Yes. It means of significant weight.” He was busy under the tree digging for his special Santa gift.

“Told you.” JJ stuck out her tongue. “Open the gift, Em.”

“It’s from Jason. I’d rather open it when he's in here.”

“OK, open mine.” Ashley handed her a box. “Well it’s from me and Spencer together.”

Emily smiled and ripped off the gift wrap. It was 11 ½” doll but it wasn’t Barbie. It was a Charlie’s Angels doll. Sabrina was her favorite because she was smart and sexy. She’d always admired Kate Jackson.

“This is great guys. Gimme hugs!”

They rushed into her arms for hugs and kisses.

“Love you Emily.” Spencer said.

“Me too.” Ashley chimed in.

“Love you back.”

“I haven’t found my gift from Santa yet.” Spencer told her.

“Keep looking Spencer.” Ashley replied. “There's lots of stuff of stuff under there. I know Santa wouldn’t let you down.”

“Don’t give up.” Emily rustled his hair.

While Spencer dove back under the tree, Emily went into the kitchen carrying her gift.

“You should be out there.” she said.

“I know but I had to choose between presents and breakfast. If I had to leave those guys hungry I won't get to enjoy Christmas. I’d probably be in the ER. The casserole is in the oven now.”

“Well I wanted you to see my face when I opened your gift.”

“OK.” Jason wiped his hands on a dish towel, leaned on the counter, and folded his arms.

“Go ahead; I'm ready.”

“Get over here.” Emily said, her smile lighting up her entire face.

Jason came to stand beside her as she tore off the snowman gift wrap. It was a plain, tall white box so Emily opened it and carefully pulled out the gift.

“Oh Jason, she's beautiful.”

Emily was holding a glass ballerina. She wore a beautiful pink tutu, had a pink ribbon in her hair, and pink toe shoes. Other than the clothes, she was made entirely of frosted glass and stood on a black base.

“I know you’ve already got lots of ballerinas but I saw her and knew she’d be the perfect addition to your collection.”

“She's perfect, Jason.” Emily smiled as she put her arms around him. “I think I'm going to buy a curio cabinet so they can all be somewhere safe and I can save them for our little girl one day.”

“Our little girl?”

“Mmm hmm.” She kissed him.

“There's no mistletoe in here.” Jason whispered, still holding her close.

“Its Christmas, I’ll do what I want.”

Smiling, Jason let her kiss him again. Emily moaned against him and he knew he'd have to stop soon or they'd be in trouble.

“Oh my God, he's real! He's real!” Spencer rushed into the kitchen screeching. He was cheering, crying, and jumping up and down.

“Slow down Spencer, what are you talking about?” Emily asked. “Are you alright?”

“Santa is real! He’s really real, Emily. He got me what I asked for. I can't believe it.”

“What is it?” Jason asked.

Both he and Emily walked over to where he was standing. Emily sat down on a kitchen chair. Spencer came to stand between her legs like he always did. He was holding a book. 

“I thought of a million things to ask Santa for. I admit to really wanting to challenge him. I didn’t want to let him off easy. But in the end I just asked for what I truly wanted. I asked him for a gift from my mom.”

“That was risky Spencer.” Jason replied.

“I know, but it wasn’t world peace. If Santa was real and knows everyone in the world he could do it. I was skeptical, extremely, but he came through.” Spencer held up the book. “It’s from my mom. She's never gotten me a Christmas gift before.”

Spencer’s mother, Dr. Diana Reid, lived in a residential home for the mentally ill. She was a brilliant woman who had two PhDs, but she also suffered from paranoid schizophrenia. Spencer’s dad left when he was just three. Less than a year later, Diana was committed and Spencer sent to the boys’ home. That’s where he met Jason and Hotch. 

Once or twice a month he would visit his mother at the home. Sometimes it was tough on him while other times it made him the happiest little boy on earth. His mother never forgot his birthday…she called him every year. Other holidays weren't always on her radar. Even though Spencer bought her something every year and Diana was so grateful, she never seemed to remember to respond in kind. 

Her little boy was never angry; he knew her mind was a million shards of glass. It hurt but Spencer never complained. He knew that if she could his mother would shower him with gifts. Even with schizophrenia, even separated everyday, he always felt her love.

“I asked Santa to help her remember Christmas. She takes a lot of medicine; the days run together. I just wanted her to remember and buy me a present. It was a little selfish but I couldn’t help it. Penelope said Santa could do anything and you guys said I could ask for anything except world peace.”

“ _Animal Farm_ is your favorite book too.” Emily said smiling. “This is great.”

“And I never told my mom that either. She knows I love George Orwell but everyone loves him so…she even put a quote in it. Look,” Spencer opened the cover and read. “Einstein says that imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world. Never stop hoping, searching, wondering, and trying Spencer. Love always, Mom. How do I thank him Emily? How do I thank Santa for what he's done?”

“You can write him a letter tonight.” she suggested. “Jason and I will help if you want.”

“No, I have to do this one myself. Can you look it over for me before we mail it though?” Spencer asked.

“Absolutely.” Jason nodded.

“Spencer!” Ashley ran into the kitchen. “C'mon Spencer, there's more gifts to open. We got more stuff. C'mon, c'mon!” she ran out without even checking to see if her big brother was behind her.

“Go on Spencer.” Emily smiled. “This is such an amazing gift but there's more to come.”

“OK.” He hugged and kissed Emily and then headed back into the den.

“I'm going to cry my eyes out.” she said looking at Jason. “I'm seriously going to cry.”

“I had no idea that’s what he asked Santa for.” Jason said. “His mother gave me that gift last month when we saw her. She told me to make sure he got it because she knows how much he loves Orwell. I decided to hold onto it until Christmas because I know her medicine makes her forget about stuff like that.”

“Wow.” Emily dabbed her eyes. “I better get back in there too…I'm missing all the fun. Hurry up in here Jason; the family wants you in there opening gifts.”

“I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” He said. “I need to double check on breakfast and the potatoes. There are more gifts for you under the tree too.”

“That’s exciting. I want you there when I open them.”

“Yes ma'am. 15 minutes, I promise.”

Smiling and sharing one more kiss, Emily went back to join the family. There was lots of happiness, noise, and good cheer. It was why she loved Christmas so much. Who wouldn’t enjoy seeing the people they loved so happy? The story of Spencer and Santa was just one more for Emily to add to her favorite memories.

***

“Wow!” Ashley rushed into the dining room and just stared at the table. “Look at all this food. Wow!”

She’d had her first Thanksgiving with the family a month ago and that was a lot of food. But this looked even better. Ashley never thought she would call food beautiful; it was just yummy to eat. Jason really loved to display it though and make it fun to look at and to eat.

“Did you wash your hands?” Jason asked.

“I washed them twice.” Ashley showed the front and backs of her hands.

“Good.” He smiled. “Well everyone looks very nice. Let’s sit down and enjoy this meal.”

“Should we say grace like they do on TV?” Penelope asked as she sat across from Morgan. “I saw it on _The Waltons_.”

“Is that fair if Jason doesn't believe in God?” JJ asked.

“I absolutely believe in God, JJ.” Jason corrected her. “Jews don’t believe that Jesus is the son of God. We believe in God though. Penelope, I think grace is a lovely idea.”

“Who's going to say it?” Spencer asked.

“Aaron, would you like to say grace?” Jason asked his best friend.

“Huh?” Hotch looked at him.

“Would you like to say grace?” Jason repeated.

“Oh um,” Hotch cleared his throat. “Yeah OK, I guess. Should we hold hands?”

“That’s what they did on _The Waltons_.” Penelope replied.

“OK, everybody hold hands.” Hotch took Emily’s hand with his right, Megan’s with his left, and bowed his head.

“Um, dear God, thank you for a great Christmas where we get to be together as a family. Thank you for this great dinner too. Amen.”

“Amen.” The whole family repeated.

“I love you bro, but that grace was a little lame.” Derek said smiling.

“I've never done it before.” Hotch said. “Cut me a break.”

“Can we eat now?" Ashley asked.

“Napkin up Ashley.” Emily said. “I don’t want you messing up your pretty dress.”

Ashley turned her nose up about the dress but did what Emily said. Just like other holidays, Jason wanted the family to dress for dinner. It didn’t need to be three piece suits and dresses but holiday appropriate. The family didn’t mind much, their “patriarch” never asked a lot of them. He watched as everyone passed around plates and bowls. There was roasted chicken, turkey ham, homemade mashed potatoes, candied yams, stuffing, gravy, broccoli, peas, and crescent rolls.

“I know that on Thanksgiving we went around the table saying all the reasons we had to be thankful. That was great. Today I thought we would mention one or two things that brought us joy today. But it can't be a material thing or a gift.” Jason said. “Does that sound like a good idea?”

Everyone around the table nodded.

“What about food, Gideon?” Ashley asked. “Can we say food?”

“Try to think of something other than food if you can.”

“OK.” She nodded.

“Derek, can you start?”

“One thing that brought me joy today was throwing the football around with Spencer and Hotch in the backyard. It was raining but it was still fun having brother time. What about you, Baby Girl?”

“I enjoyed singing Christmas carols and watching cartoons with JJ this morning.” Penelope smiled. “Oh and wearing strings of garland like boas.”

“I'm happy for the time off school.” JJ said. “Not just because I don’t like homework but because I get to watch movies, stay up late, and hang out with friends and the best little siblings ever. What about you, Spence?”

“My family makes me joyful.” He smiled. “I love everybody so much and I'm glad we’re together and always take care of each other. And I love my mom too because even though she's not here I know I'm always in her heart.”

“All this good food makes me joyful but Jason said I had to pick something else so I’ma pick him. Jason is the best biggest brother ever. He made all this great food and celebrates Christmas with us even though he's Jewish just because he loves us. He takes care of us when we’re sick and always answers any hard questions I can think up. Plus he let me keep Kitty and took her to the animal hospital so she wouldn’t die. I'm really, really joyful about Jason.”

“Thank you so much Ashley.” His whole face lit up in a rare, full grin. Then he leaned to kiss her cheek. “That was very kind of you to say.”

“I meant it too.” Ashley said.

Her siblings jumped in to agree with her. Without Jason they wouldn’t even be a family.

“I'm joyful about a lot of things today but I think the biggest thing is that we’re here together one more year and that there are more great things to come in the years to follow.” Jason said. He squeezed his girlfriend’s hand. “Em?”

“I feel joyous to have two new additions to our family in Ashley and Megan.” She said. “It’s hard to shake us once you're in, guys.”

“We’re like the Mafia that way.” Morgan said and everyone laughed.

“I also want to jump in and agree with JJ. Having some time off school to just relax and hang out makes me very happy.”

“I don't know what to say.” Hotch smiled some, his dimples showing. “I'm next to last and I still haven’t made up my mind. I um, I'm just joyful to feel joy. I'm so glad to laugh with you guys and share time together. I'm joyful to have a great best friend, a twin, younger siblings that I can be there for, and an awesome girlfriend. I'm happy that I’ll beat the odds.” He sighed. “It’s your turn, Megs.”

Megan had no idea what to say. She looked all around the table at young people. They were in various stages of eating and paying attention. Her answer was important to them, maybe, so she wanted it to be good. She’d been an actress most of her life so surely Megan could come up with something that sounded good and sincere. She actually wanted to do more than that. She looked at Hotch and he smiled at her.

“I'm joyful for all eight of you actually. You just accepted me without question and I really appreciate it. Everyone at this table has had hard times, tough times but still has been nothing but kind to me. You guys even got me Christmas gifts, which really humbled me. I know Aaron got stuck with me but you guys didn’t and like me anyway. I really appreciate it and it does bring me joy.”

“Hug alert!” Penelope exclaimed.

Suddenly, the three youngest siblings were up out of their chairs and rushing Megan. She let out a squeal of surprise and though she rarely liked to be touched, accepted their hugs.

“Thanks you guys.” She smiled.

“You're welcome.” They replied in unison as they returned to their chairs.

Hotch leaned to kiss her cheek and smiled at her. They started talking about other things like how good the food was and all the awesome gifts they had. Spencer told the whole family his Santa story; he was actually able to prove his existence using the scientific method. Penelope was hoping to make a new dress next week before school started. She was so excited about her material. Everyone loved their gifts and was happy for another awesome family holiday.

***

“You have to promise me that you're going to love me even after I get fat.” Emily said. She was sitting Indian style on the couch eating her third piece apple pie that day. The Christmas tree was lit for one more night and _Miracle on 34th Street_ was on TV. It wasn’t late but since it was after ten, Ashley, Spencer, and Penelope was in bed. JJ finagled an eleven o’clock bedtime for the vacation.

“I will always love you, you'll always be beautiful no matter what size you are, and you run around too much for calories to even settle.”

“I really plan to spend this second week of vacation doing nothing. Zoë and I have movie day plans and I'm sure Coop will wander over for leftovers soon enough. I told Nat I would come into the store the weekend before school starts to help her set up for the Winter/Spring stuff. I'm going to take Penelope with me. It'll be cool for her to spend time with an actual clothes designer.”

“You're an amazing big sister.” Jason smiled. He kissed her, surprising Emily since her mouth was full of apple pie.

“I am, aren’t I?” she laughed, feeding him a piece of apple pie.

“There's something I didn’t say while we were all sitting around the table. I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“I can appreciate that but you can say whatever you want, Jason.”

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”

“I really, really love you Katya. I love you so much that I feel it in my belly every moment of everyday. I don’t even think I'm worthy of loving someone like you.”

“Well that’s certainly not true. You’re awesome, Jason. And Ashley, in her infinite eight year old wisdom, told the whole family tonight.”

“I have one more Christmas gift for you.” he said.

“Do you really?” Emily smiled as she put her empty plate on the end table. “I already love what I have.”

In addition to the ballerina, Jason bought her a Cure tee shirt, an original Stepford Wives poster, and a pack of jeweled hair clips. She thought he did pretty well for a guy who was asking for hints just a couple of weeks ago.

“Its just a little something I thought you should have.”

“Gimme.” Emily replied giggling.

He pulled the box from his jeans pocket and handed it to her. Emily opened it, pulling out the necklace.

“Oh wow, this is beautiful.”

“It’s a moonstone necklace. I thought it would be a perfect match to your moonstone ring. Like I said before, I don’t know if I believe in all of its ancient powers but if I did I would want all of those things for you.”

“I love it.” she smiled. “Can you put it on for me?”

“Sure.”

Jason took it from her hand, unsnapped it, and went to put it around her neck. Emily held up her hair. He closed the clasp, kissing the nape of her neck.

“Its perfect.” She whispered, turning and wrapping her arms around him.

“You're perfect.”

“No I'm not.” Emily shook her head.

“I think you are; is that OK?” Jason asked.

“Mmm, I guess so.” Emily laughed and hugged him. “Each Christmas gets better than the last. And I'm not just talking about gifts. I can't imagine that next year can top it.”

“I guess you're going to have to wait and see.”

“Have you got something up your sleeve, Jason Gideon?”

“I thought you loved surprises.” He smiled and kissed her nose.

“Oh my God no, I hate surprises.”

Jason just laughed kissing her again. Then they cuddled on the couch with one of their favorite Christmas movies. There was room for one more before they had to close out another season.

***

“This might go down in history as the best Christmas ever.” Megan said. She was brushing her hair on Hotch’s bed. When she was at home it was an activity best enjoyed naked. Tonight she wore reindeer pajama pants, a gift from JJ and Penelope, and a red Hanes tee shirt. Even though heat rose, the attic could get chilly. Hotch had a little heater on his desk blowing warm air.

“I suck at saying grace.” Hotch said.

“Yeah you do.” she laughed. “It made me laugh but you did it anyway and that’s why I love you. Your family is really nice to me, Aaron.”

“Believe me it wasn’t because it was something they thought they should do. They really like you.”

“I like them too. I almost don’t want this day to end. I have 35 more minutes to enjoy it.”

“That’s should be enough time for one more gift.” Hotch opened the cabinet at the bottom of his desk and took out the gift wrapped box.

“Are you serious?” Megan asked.

“It looks like I am.” Dimples in full bloom, he came and sat beside her on the bed. Hotch took the brush out of her hand.

“Why did you do that? Are you afraid that I'm going to bash you?”

“No, but you need both hands to open this.”

“What is it, Aaron?” Megan took the box. “You’ve gotten me so much already and your family was generous too.”

Hotch didn’t have tons of money but he did buy Megan a silver locket. He also bought her a book on medieval poisons and punishments and an Anne Boleyn paperweight. She loved her gifts. She bought him and X-Men Zippo lighter and two Polo sweaters. Hotch was just as happy as his girlfriend. 

Now she was opening one last gift. Megan tore the gift wrap off with gusto and handed it to him. It was a plain white box. She opened it and pulled out the stuffed animal. 

It was a Corgi. He was brown and white with pointy ears, brown eyes, and a black nose. Around his neck was black ribbon with a silver-plated name tag. There was no name on it.

“Oh Aaron.” she didn’t know what to say.

“Corgis are cute, you said so yourself. I didn’t think you liked stuffed animals; I know you don’t have any in your room. But real dogs are a lot of responsibility so I thought we’d start with this little guy.”

“Oh Aaron.” now she was looking at him.

“Do you like him?”

“Oh Aaron.” Megan threw her arms around him. “He's wonderful…absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome.” Hotch smiled and held her tight.

“I love him so much. I love you too.”

“I love you back.”

Megan pulled away and wiped her eyes. Then she punched him.

“Ow.” He rubbed his arm.

“You made me cry. That’s for making me cry. It’s wonderful but…”

“That’s another sign that you're not a sociopath.” Hotch said.

“That’s true…and another thing to be joyous about.” Megan smiled. She squeezed her stuffed Corgi and smiled. “I'm going to name him Bessette, after Carolyn Bessette Kennedy. I really do love him Aaron.”

“Why don’t you have other stuffed animals?” he asked. “I'm not going to assume that all girls are into toys but every girl I know has at least a few.”

“That’s a long, sad story. It’s a happy night so I don’t want to tell it.”

“I understand.” He hugged her again. “Whenever you're ready to I’ll listen. But if you never want to that’s alright too.”

“Why?” Megan asked.

“Because I love you. And I want you to have good stories from now on.”

“Well today will definitely qualify. Merry Christmas, Aaron Hotchner.”

“Merry Christmas, Megan Kane.”

“Let’s go to bed now. Let’s end this perfect day perfectly.” She said.

Smiling, Hotch got up from the bed and went to turn off the light. He made his way slowly back to the bed, there was stuff all over the place and he didn’t want to fall. Slipping between the blankets, he held Megan in his arms with her new friend between them. She was happy. She was happy, he was happy, and they were happy together. That was the greatest joy in his belly at the moment.

***


End file.
